ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network (Philippines)
(as a part of CN SEA) (Philippine-localized feed) | slogan = | picture format = 4:3 480i SDTV | network = Warner Bros. Global Kids & Young Adults | owner = Warner Bros. Asia | country = Philippines | broadcast area = Nationwide | headquarters = | language = English | sister names = Cartoon Network Asia Boomerang TruTv TCM HLN CNN CNN Philippines | web = CartoonNetworkAsia.com | sat serv 1 = Cignal | sat chan 1 = Channel 74 (SD) Channel 220 (HD) | sat serv 2 = G Sat | sat chan 2 = Channel 56 | cable serv 1 = Sky Cable/Destiny Cable | cable chan 1 = Channel 43 (Digital) Channel 178 (HD) | cable serv 2 = Cablelink | cable chan 2 = Channel 26 | cable serv 3 = Parasat Cable TV | cable chan 3 = Channel 34 | cable serv 4 = Neca Cable Cebu | cable chan 4 = Channel 12 | cable serv 5 = Surigao Cable Television | cable chan 5 = Channel 54 | cable serv 6 = Pioneer Cable Vision | cable chan 6 = Channel 17 (SD) | cable serv 7 = Sky Cable (Zamboanga City) | cable chan 7 = Channel 18 (Zamboanga City, Zamboanga del Sur, Philippines) }}Cartoon Network (CN) is a Philippine pay television channel created by Warner Bros., which primarily shows animated programming. The Philippine version is a branch of Cartoon Network Asia, and broadcasts exclusively in the Philippines. The channel started broadcasting in October 6, 1994 as a part of Cartoon Network Southeast Asia. It was later separated from the Southeast Asia feed on June 3, 1995. History Launch Cartoon Network Philippines was formerly part of Cartoon Network Asia, which was originally launched on October 6, 1994. The Philippine feed started broadcasting on June 3, 1995 as it was originally time-shared with TNT, operating from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., with Turner Classic Movies, formerly TNT, taking the remainder of the daily schedule. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as The Yogi Bear Show, Top Cat, and The Flintstones. Cartoon Network is the first cartoon cable channel in the Philippines, with Disney Channel, launched in 1996, and Nickelodeon in 1998, following suit. In 1996, the channel started to air MGM cartoons, such as Tom and Jerry, Droopy, and Spike and Tyke. Following Time Warner's purchase of Turner later that year, the channel added Warner Bros. shows, such as Looney Tunes and related cartoons, to its programming in 1997. In 1998, Cartoon Network started to air its first original shows: Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Moxy Show. The latter however, was soon cancelled. 1996-2005: Powerhouse era On August 22, 1999, Cartoon Network Asia began adopting Cartoon Network USA's "Powerhouse" theme. That year, the network introduced Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, and Johnny Bravo. New shows first aired the next year included The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, Lu & Og, and Courage the Cowardly Dog. In 2001, Cartoon Network continued to air new original programs, such as Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, and Samurai Jack. The network dubbed these original programs "Cartoon Cartoons" and aired them in a programming block Friday nights. The same year, Cartoon Network created other programming blocks, including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, Boomerang, and Cartoon Network After Dark. In 2002, the network expanded Cartoon Cartoons with new shows such as Grim & Evil, Robot Jones, and Codename: Kids Next Door. Justice League and ¡Mucha Lucha! also debuted in 2002. Shows added to the line-up in 2003 include post-1948 Warner Bros. cartoons and X-Men: Evolution. In 2004, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends was the only program to debut on the network. In 2005, the Boomerang programming block was made into its own channel. 2005-2011: City/New Wave era On October 1, 2005, the network bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of the fictional "CN City," home to all the Cartoon Network characters. The network logo was also replaced. In 2006, several new Cartoon Network originals premiered, including Robotboy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, and Squirrel Boy. The Cartoon Cartoons moniker previously used for Cartoon Network originals was discontinued that year. Unusual for the network, The Simpsons, an adult-oriented cartoon, was also aired on Cartoon Network in 2006, albeit with a PG classification (with heavily use of editing and censorship, swears word has been cut out or muted). On August 31, 2008, the network changed the format of its bumpers and commercials, mirroring similar changes by Cartoon Network Southeast Asia. During this time, older programs such as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Camp Lazlo began to air less frequently, in favor of new shows such as Ben 10 and The Secret Saturdays. On December 5, 2008, Cartoon Network began to use the "New Wave" branding as with most Cartoon Network channels in Asia and Oceania. 2011-2014: "It's a Fun Thing!" era On October 1, 2011, Cartoon Network introduced new branding and a logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of a black and white checkerboard motif. The slogan "It's a Fun Thing!" was also introduced. Many older advertisements and bumpers from the previous branding were retained, albeit with the addition of the new logo. A separate high-definition feed was also launched on the same day. In December 2012, Cartoon Network started aired past shows, such as Ben 10 and Camp Lazlo, in HDTV 1080i format instead of SDTV 480i format. Starting January 8, 2013 from 12:00 AM until 6:00 AM (PHT) each morning, Cartoon Network airs all shows and commercials in HDTV 1080i format. 2017-March 2019: "Are You CN What Where Sayin?/New New New New" era and current events The slogan "It's A Fun Thing!" was abolished and replaced by "Are You CN What Where Sayin'" in November 2014. On January 1, 2015, Cartoon Network adapted CHECK It 3.0, then CHECK it 4.0 on December 31, 2015 to January 1, 2016. However, the remaining bumpers were still aired when it was rebranded that time. In mid-late 2016, all of the CHECK it 1.0 bumpers were replaced with CHECK It 4.0. On March 18, 2017, the channel rebranded itself to Dimensional starting with the airing of the miniseries, Adventure Time Islands. As a result, some promos and bumpers (including the PG advisory) are now utilizing the current branding as used in the United States, while other bumpers retained the old branding. April 2019-present: Mashup/Dimensional 2.0 On April 4, 2019, the "Are You CN Sayin?"/"New New New New" branding was abolished, and it was replaced with Mashup. It introduced the "NEW in 5, 6, 7, and 8", a weeknight block featured freshest new episodes every top of the hour, starting at 5:00PM until 8:00PM, and "Best Summer Day" block for summer season. The said blocks and ident were used by their U.S. counterpart since 2018. Cartoon Network on free-to-air television Block on 5 On October 18, 2010, The 5 Network launched TV5 Kids presents Cartoon Network, a cartoon block which airs selected Cartoon Network programs dubbed in Filipino. The programs aired on the TV5 block included Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Omniverse, Codename: Kids Next Door, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Powerpuff Girls Z, The Secret Saturdays, and Teen Titans. In 2013, TV5 aired more Cartoon Network shows to their block like Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball and Adventure Time. In 2015, the block has been axed, giving way for the return of TV5 AniMEGA. The block returned on October 2016, after a year of hiatus but with only two new CN shows (We Bare Bears and The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot) which airs only every Saturday and Sunday mornings and it does not air any of its older CN shows mentioned above unlike the original airing of the block. Since the network began airing NFL games in 2017 in the mornings, pre-empting the Cartoon Network and Boomerang block multiple times, the block was axed again in October 2017 as part of the network's shifting as a sports and news channel, led by their partnership with ESPN International, re-branding its sports arm to ESPN5 in the same month. Boomerang on TV5 Kids Around late 2015, Boomerang on TV5 Kids was launched. It airs a few programs straight from Boomerang Southeast Asia and Boomerang Australia and New Zealand. All of the shows aired on the Boomerang block were dubbed in Filipino. As of 2017, TV5 AniMEGA is still airing. Programs aired on the said block were The Looney Tunes Show, Rat-A-Tat, Inspector Gadget, ''The PowerPuff Girls'' (1998 series) and ''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' (now on Yey!) every weekday afternoons. On weekends, it airs We Bare Bears and the 2016 reboot of The Powerpuff Girls, despite it doesn't air on all feeds of Boomerang. Block on CNN Philippines On September 1, 2018, after a 1-year hiatus, Cartoon Network programs returned to free TV, this time over CNN Philippines. This is due to the growing trend of airing cartoons and entertainment shows on free-to-air news channels. Programs like We Bare Bears, Adventure Time, The Powerpuff Girls & Ben 10 are aired in its original language (English) instead of Filipino. The said shows are part of the newly-launched CNN Philippines Junior weekend morning block, which also coincides with the launching of Newsroom Junior Edition. HD channel Cartoon Network Philippines does not have its own HD simulcast; instead, the high definition simulcast of Cartoon Network Southeast Asia is distributed in some major TV providers such as SkyCable HD, Cignal HD and Sky Direct, broadcasting at 1080i. Logos Image:Cartoon Network logo 1992.png|The original Cartoon Network logo used from September 1, 1996 to September 30, 2005 Image:Cartoon_Network_2004_logo.png|The second Cartoon Network logo used from October 1, 2005 to September 30, 2011 Image:Cartoon_Network_2010_logo.png|The third and current Cartoon Network logo used since October 1, 2011 Image:Cartoon_Network_2010_logo_variant.png|A variation of the original Cartoon Network logo from May 23, 2017, used in bumpers and a morphing logo screen bug (top-right) See also *Adult Swim *Boomerang **Australia **Southeast Asia *Nickelodeon (Philippines) *Toonami (Asia) *truTV (Asia) *Turner Classic Movies (Asia) References External links * Category:Cartoon Network Category:Children's television channels in the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995 Category:Television in the Philippines Cartoon network Philippines